disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Marvel
Kamala Khan also known as Ms. Marvel is a high school student who came into contact with the Terrigen Mist and became imbued with Inhuman abilities, becoming a superhero. Appearances Avengers Ultron Revolution After the Avengers foiled Ultron's plan to kill every human on Earth with a doomsday device powered by Black Bolt's voice, Black Widow inserted a Terrigen Crystal into the energy source, which reverted the device back into it's true purpose: a Terrigen Mist global dispersal unit. When Black Bolt screamed, he activated the process, and released the Terrigen Mist worldwide. Every human with latent Inhuman DNA were affected by the Mist, undergoing Terrigenesis. Kamala was out for an evening walk, before she became among the affected. She passed out as the Terrigen Mist enveloped her, causing her to undergo Terrigenesis. When Kamala emerged from her Terrigenesis, she discovered that she had gained shape-shifting abilities. She soon met Inferno, who told her about her Inhuman DNA. Shocked but excited by their new powers, the two teenagers decided to use them to become heroes. Kamala adopted the code name "Ms. Marvel". Inferno soon contacted her again when he discovered a stray robot created by Ultron that was not destroyed during the fight in Attilan. Ms. Marvel was astounded to also find Captain America and Iron Man also fighting the robot. Despite his discomfort with how young the new heroes were, Captain America admired their "moxie" and invited them on a tour of Avengers Tower. Ms. Marvel was exuberant to meet some of her greatest heroes. However, the tower was soon after invaded by Ghost, an enemy of Iron Man's who had also gained powers from the Terrigen wave. Ghost quickly incapacitated and abducted the other Avengers, stole Captain America's shield and Iron Man's armor, jammed every signal in the tower, and sent the roof caving in. The teenagers saved the older heroes but Ghost soon found them again, abducted Inferno and stole Friday, Iron Man's advanced AI system. Now that he had what he came for, Ghost released his hostages and used his powers to phase the ground underneath the tower to bury the heroes alive. Fortunately, Inferno was able to turn himself into a human rocket engine, overcoming gravity and bringing to tower back up. Meanwhile, Ms. Marvel was able to rush Iron Man back to his lab to engineer a way to block Ghost's powers. With the tower back online, Ms. Marvel defeated Ghost for good by repeatedly slapping him with her enlarged hands. Friday was returned to the Avengers, and just as the teens were about to go home, Iron Man admitted that the pair had earned his respect. Captain America told them that they had the potential to be Avengers someday, and gladly took a selfie with them Gallery Captain Marvel AUR 01.jpg Captain Marvel AUR 02.jpg Captain Marvel AUR 01.png Captain Marvel AUR 02.png Captain Marvel AUR 03.png Captain Marvel AUR 04.png Captain Marvel AUR 05.png Captain Marvel AUR 06.png Captain Marvel AUR 07.png Captain Marvel AUR 08.png Captain Marvel AUR 09.png Captain Marvel AUR 10.png Avengers-Assemble-Season-3-Episode-11--The-Kids-Are-Alright.jpg Kamala Khan AUR 01.png Kamala Khan AUR 02.png Kamala Khan AUR 03.png Kamala Khan AUR 04.png Kamala Khan AUR 05.png Kamala Khan AUR 06.png Kamala Khan AUR 07.png Kamala Khan AUR 09.png Kamala Khan AUR 10.png kamala khan 11.png Category:Superheroes Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Asian characters Category:Middle Eastern Characters